The engine compartment of machines, such as mining trucks, wheel loaders, excavators, and the like is typically enclosed by a hood. The hood is coupled to a frame of the machine and may be operated between an opened position and a closed position by an actuator. The actuator includes a cylinder and a motor disposed at a mounting end of the cylinder. A rod is engaged with the motor and moves between an extended position and a retracted position within the cylinder upon actuation of the motor. The mounting end of the actuator is coupled to a mounting member, which is mounted on the frame of the machine. If the mounting end of the cylinder is coupled to the mounting member in an orientation that is not desirable, then the motor may interfere with the mounting member during the movement of the hood between the opened position and the closed position, and hence, cause damage to the actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,258 (the '258 patent) discloses error proof anti-chucking wedge assemblies. The wedge assembly includes a left wedge assembly and a right wedge assembly. The right and left wedge assemblies are mounted on a right edge and left edge, respectively, of a lift-gate door. A first set of alignment apertures is provided on the door to receive a first set of pins disposed on the right wedge assembly such that the right wedge assembly is mountable on the right edge of the lift-gate door. Similarly a second set of alignment apertures is provided on the door to receive a second set of pins disposed on the left wedge assembly such that the left wedge assembly is mountable on the left edge of the lift-gate door. In both the right and left wedge assemblies, defining the first and second set of alignment apertures in corresponding mounting areas of the door require stringent dimensional accuracy.